The New Mayor
by gootube2000
Summary: A boy name Max sets out to live on his own, only to come to a town of walking, and talking animals his height who think he's their new mayor.


[Before starting this story I'd like to say that this is my first story and might be your typical ACNL story, but I hope to keep it an original story that's updated every once in a while. Enjoy.]

The life in the town of Hamville things were quite boring, the mayor had got selfish, and things seem as if they were about to fall apart.

"Isabowl, have you completed that paperwork yet?" The mayor crankily asked.

"Umm… It's Isabelle." The secretary nervously corrected.

"I didn't ask for your name! I asked if you completed that paper work!" The elder turtle shouted as he swung his arm at his overworked secretary.

She of course ducked right before saying. "YES! RIGHT! Here it is, all done!"

"Good… Well now lets see what's left for you to do…"

There was a long pause, Isabelle was thinking of the possibility of a break, or better yet- the rest of the day off.

"Oh right!" He slammed the huge stack of papers on her desk. "I'll expect you to finish these by next morning. Now get to work!" The old mayor then left the building.

Isabelle sighed, she thought she may get to use the time to talk to her in front of the Happy Home Showcase, but a dog can dream. And she got right to work. But she then realized, she was filling out the mayor's retirement sheet, and had the new mayor's registration papers. She dropped her pen on the ground, stared seemingly out into space, and smiled.

—

A boy around the age of 12-or-so was going around the house looking for things to pack. He then realized that he really didn't own much worth taking. So he shoved his allowance down one pocket and grabbed his pocket laptop and was off. As soon as he left the doorstep he realized he had forgotten one thing, where was he gonna go? He thought about it for a solid minute and then decided he would just take the first train he could find.

Once he made it to the Train station he checked the time- it was 9:25 -and saw the available trains- Hamville 9:30 -he thought it was a strange name, but he ignored that and went on to get his ticket. As soon as he got on, he noticed there wasn't anyone there. No one but a-… large cat?

"Oh! Excuse me I have a quick question for you."

He wondered whether he should answer, he was already surprised to see a cat his height walking on two legs, let alone TALK, but as usual, he let it pass and just answered "Okay, ask away."

"It's 9:30 a.m. on January 12th, 2014, right?"

He quickly pulled out his pocket laptop, now beginning to wonder why it's called that and why it even fit in his pocket, and checked the time and date. "Yep!"

"I was right! Oh good! I've had this watch for a while now, so I can't seem to trust it as much anymore… I'll just plop myself in the seat across from you. That's okay with you right?

This cat seems rather strange to the boy, but friendly enough. So he just nodded his head.

"Thanks! By the way… Hold it! Can I ask you your name?"

The boy thought about it for a moment, being addressed by his name was so uncommon he nearly forgot it himself. "Hmm… Oh I remember now! Max! Sorry, my name isn't really used too often."

"Max, huh? That's a fantastically great name! Cool name! It really suits a guy like you!"

"Thanks, I was lucky just to remember it."

"So, Max… Where you headed today?"

"Hamville."

"Hmmmm. Hamville, yeah, okay… Odd name, I wonder where it is… Oh right! Map, map, map… Let's take a look along this train line… Could it possibly be this town right here?"

He wasn't too sure, but he decided that If it was that it would probably be a nice sight. "Yep! That's the one!"

"Ah, so that's where Hamville is… So do you to go there often?"

"First time."

"So let me guess… you're moving there?"

(Close enough) "That's right!"

"What? I really guessed right?! May ha ha! It was just the first thing that came to mind, Honest! But wow, you're moving? Starting over is always exiting! How fun for you! I sure hope you create a great life for yourself in Hamville!"

There was then a little jingle, the speaker then said "Now arriving in Hamville! Hamville Station!

The boy was so exited he didn't even hear what the cat had to say afterwards, exempt for something about 2002.

"Okay, good luck, Max! Bye-bye!"

"Bye." (Wait a minute, the conductor's a monkey… That's odd…)

The boy then arrived in front of 4 animals, an orange dog that looked like he had no eyes and socks over his ears, a blue cat with a pinkish checkered shirt, a brown rabbit with a brown and green (teal?) shirt, and an adorable yellow dog with a checkered buttoned-up green shirt with a red bow tie, a blue skirt, and a red ribbon that ties up her hair with a couple of bells on it. The animals whispered among themselves and the yellow dog said

"Okay, everyone! Here we go… Ready? And… From those of us from Hamville"

"WELCOME!" They all shouted at once.

"Mayor! We're so happy you're finally here!"The yellow dog happily said as she walked up to Max.

"Mayor? What are you talking about?!"

"Umm… Oh, you're such a kidder. Well, a sense of humor is an important trait for an elected official to have. You said you would arrive on this train and here you are?" (He's probably dazed from the train ride…)

"Surely that wasn't me! I don't remember being a part of any election!" (Every here is an animal that talks and is my height and now this?)

"You can't fool me! No one else got off the train! You're a funny one aren't you? Tee hee!" (Already more comedic than Tortimer ever was, this may turn out great!)

Max tried to start a sentence, but couldn't come up with a response.

"Well, let's continue this discussion at the town hall, shall we? Here's a map of Hamville for your reference Mayor Max" ("Mayor Max"…I'm probably gonna mess that up one of these days…)

Max had a bit of trouble understanding the map, and for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about how adorable the yellow dog looked. He of course eventually made it to town hall.

"Mayor, this town hall will be your base of operations. Oh! And I completely forgot to mention that I'm on staff here too!" Max smiled a bit. "I'm Isabelle, your secretary, and I'm here to help you in any way I can. But if I may be frank…"

(I thought your name was Isabelle.)

"…I was surprised to see some one as young as you step off the train. I mean our former mayor held the position for many, many" (, many, many, many…) "years and was quite set in his ways. But youth is a breath of fresh air. And exactly the image our new town needs! You're perfect for he job! All right… Of course we need you to get started right away on your work as mayor. Therefore, we must complete your resident registration. A mayor really should be a resident! Haha! So what is your name, Mayor?… Oh, right, Max. Duh. Okay, now that I have your name, next… OH NO! THIS IS BAD! I can't believe I forgot something so vitally important! In order to register you as a town resident, we need your address for the form!…Max, you don't have a place to live do you? There aren't any vacant houses here…but you can build one."

(I don't know anything about building houses!)

"We really should decide where you're going to live before we proceed! And here I made you come all the way here to town hall for nothing, I apologize for being so flaky! Um, on the side of the tracks on Main Street, is Nook's Homes the real-estate office… Ah, yes! this might make more sense if you look at your map! See the railroad tracks at the top of the map? Head north from there to get to Main Street. Some fresh air and some exercise would do you some good. A trip to main street may be just what we both need! It'll give me a chance to stay here and continue with your registration, and you need to find Nook's Homes. Once you got a place to live come back here and let me know right away"

(Well… At least I don't have to actually build a house, but now I gotta use this map again… oh boy…) Max made it after about 5 minutes, he started to get used to the map a bit, but not much…

"Ah hello! Welcome, welcome! You must be the new mayor, am I right? Isabelle at the town hall told me to expect you! On behalf of the Hamville chamber of commerce, I'm pleased to welcome you! So Max, you're here today because you want to build a house, yes?" Said the (rather large) raccoon under the name Nook.

Max nodded.

"Very good. Very good. I can build one just about anywhere you want, yes I can indeed! So have you decided on where you want to live?"

Max thought about it for a moment, he hadn't really given it too much thought, but he had a pretty good idea anyway. So he nodded again.

"Then this won't take long at all! Just take me where you want to build your new home Max"

The two of them then traveled to a spot just in between town hall and everything else (but mostly near town hall).

"Yes, yes. There's plenty of space to build a house here! Now hold on a moment, let's see… It will look something like this…"

Nook then pulled out a sketch pad and drew up a picture of what the house would look like. Max just looked at the picture in awe as it looked like an unmistakable photo.

"So? Does this location suit your needs? Hm?"

Max nodded again.

"Okay, it's decided then! It will take a bit of time to build your house, so for today, let's reserve the space for you… There we go! Yes, yes! Wonderful! Ta-da! And with that this space is officially yours, Max! Umm, including the cost of the land, materials, building costs, et cetera… Well, the calculation is complicated so I can't come up with it right now. I'll tell you the total later. Anyway I'm sure you're very busy since you just moved here. Once you've taken care of thing stop by my store again to get the bill, hm? …Ah, but I suppose you still need a place to rest your head, right? Give me just a moment… Ta-ta-ta-DA! I'll let you borrow this tent so you have somewhere to sleep! I've also put up a mail box so you can even start receiving mail!" (It's a little shabby looking though…) I bet you rarely see a tent with a mailbox, right? Oh, ho ho ho ho! Well, I'll be returning to my shop so let's part ways here. Max you need to head back to town hall, hm? Now that you know where you'll be living, you have to get registered as a resident, so talk to Isabelle. In the meantime I'll work out the numbers. Come by my shop again later. Thanks for your business! I do appreciate it, yes, yes!"

The raccoon had left, and Max went to town hall, unfortunately Max didn't come to a usual smiling face, behind the counter he heard some quiet whimpering. Max then saw his secretary Isabelle had fallen over and a sunflower pot had landed on her head.

"Are you okay Isabelle?"

"M-mayor…"

"Isabelle, speak to me!"

"M-mayor, please take me to Digby, he stands in front of the Happy Home Showcase which is just north of the entrance to Main Street. Oww…"

Max put Isabelle's arm around his shoulder, and carried her to Digby.

"Sis!" Cried a brown dog who looked a lot like Isabelle.

Digby quickly went to Isabelle's comfort. Isabelle tried to smile as Digby brushed some dirt from her hair.

"What happened to her?"

"From the looks of it she fell out of her chair and the flower-pot toppled over on top of her, and she must have sprained her ankle during the fall…"

"Come on Izzy, I'm taking you home."

This made Isabelle widen her eyes at her brother "But wait… What about the Happy Home Show-"

"Any old job isn't worth more than my sister"

Isabelle once again tried to smile. "But mayor, what about you?"

"I didn't bring you all the way over here just to put you back to work again. You need to lie down, the registration can wait. Also, Digby?"

Digby turned.

"Is it okay for me to come with her?"

Digby thought about it for a quick moment, and with what seems what was apparently a rare smile he said "You're going to be a great mayor, Max."

Digby took his sister's other arm and put her arm around his shoulder as well. He and Max brought the injured dog home.

When they got there max seemed a bit confused, it was a really empty house. Digby noticed this.

"It's not too easy having the two of us when I'm the only one with a paying job." Digby did a small glare at his sister. "Well let's put you to bed." Digby picked up his sister and slowly carried her to her room, and put her in her bed.

"Mayor?" The poor dog weakly said.

"Yes?"

"Go look in that closet, I made something for you as soon as I heard you were coming"

Max opened up the doors and saw an old lantern, and a paw print wallpaper.

"I made the wallpaper myself." The thought of Isabelle dipping her paw into a paint bucket and making this wallpaper was a thought so very adorable that Max nearly even said (Awww) but it he thought it would seem a bit strange to her, so he held it in.

Digby then said "I remember Isabelle saying she would give the new mayor this lamp, I wonder if it still even works…" He then flicked on the switch. Nothing. "Well it is old." Max was a bit disappointed, it was gonna be cold in that tent. He gave it a small kick and it suddenly turned on. "Huh, looks like you got something to warm you tonight."

Max put the two gifts in his pocket, the wallpaper seemed to fit in fine even considering it's size, and the lamp felt like he just put a leaf in his pocket. (Weird…) "Thanks Isabelle."

"Thank you for helping out my sis."

"Is there anything else I could do? Maybe bring over a movie or something?"

Isabelle moved her head a bit "Will there be popcorn?"

Digby smiled "I think we still have some popcorn, be right back." He then left the room.

Isabelle little smile left as she said "Sorry mayor, I let you down didn't I?"

"What? Of course not! I'm not even a resident yet, and I'm sleeping in a tent, but I could tell you did your best. And that's all I care about."

"Thanks mayor mix."

"…"

The two of them burst into laughter (mostly Max, though) just as Digby walked in.

"What? What did I miss?"

Max did his best to keep from laughing "Ah nothing Digby."

"Well, Isabelle, here's your popcorn. I burnt it a bit the way you like it, just like when we went camping"

This time you could very clearly see Isabelle's smile.

Max then pulled out his "pocket" laptop and started a movie. Max grabbed a chair to enjoy it with them. They all fell asleep by the end of the credits…

[I hope you all enjoyed it so far, I plan to update this every once in a while. Sorry if it seemed like it was just the normal plot of ACNL in text form, I just needed to get the intro out-of-the-way so I can really add a plot in any later chapters, please leave appropriate feedback!]


End file.
